FLOWER GODDESS GARDEN
by Hikasya
Summary: One shoot yang diambil dari cerita "The Wanderers". Kisah yang tidak ada di "The Wanderers". Naruto dan Koneko singgah di sebuah taman bunga abadi. Taman itu bernama Taman Dewi Bunga. Di sanalah, mereka bercengkerama sambil meluangkan waktu untuk berduaan. Terciptalah suasana romantis di antara mereka. Lalu apa yang terjadi?


**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Setting: zaman heian**

 **Minggu, 18 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **One shoot yang diambil dari cerita "The Wanderers". Kisah yang tidak ada di "The Wanderers". Naruto dan Koneko singgah di sebuah taman bunga abadi. Taman itu bernama Taman Dewi Bunga. Di sanalah, mereka bercengkerama sambil meluangkan waktu untuk berduaan. Terciptalah suasana romantis di antara mereka. Lalu apa yang terjadi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLOWER GODDESS GARDEN**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awal musim gugur yang indah. Semua tanaman merasa kepanasan karena diterpa sang surya sehingga memaksa mereka untuk mengugurkan daun-daun mereka. Daun-daun yang berwarna coklat rapuh, turun dari induknya, beterbangan tidak beraturan karena ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi dan jatuh terkapar di tanah. Mereka tidak berdaya lagi dan harus menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Diri mereka yang akan hancur dimakan masa. Lebih mirisnya, mereka harus merelakan diri mereka untuk diinjak jikalau ada orang yang melewati mereka.

Cuaca cerah yang bersahabat. Udara cukup dingin. Menemani para insan di dunia untuk beraktifitas. Alam tersenyum dan bersikap ramah pada penghuni bumi. Memberikan sebuah kehidupan yang berarti untuk hari ini.

Kubah biru yang elok memberikan perlindungan dengan kapas-kapas putih yang tergantung. Langit ikut dalam senandung alam yang bersukacita untuk memberikan latar belakang lukisan buat kehidupan manusia. Burung-burung kecil juga asyik beterbangan di sekitarnya, hendak mencari makan dan mencari tempat untuk bertengger.

Jauh di bawah sana, di bumi, terlihat tempat yang dikunjungi dua orang. Tempat yang sangat luas yaitu padang rumput yang berada di perbukitan. Di mana-mana semua tanaman berwarna kekuningan dan sedang merontokkan daun-daunnya. Tanah yang dipijaki berubah menjadi lautan daun-daun kering. Angin lembut berdesir dan menambah kesegaran padang rumput yang memiliki tanah bergelombang.

Di puncak bukit yang landai, ada jalan setapak yang dua sisinya dipenuhi rumput-rumput hijau. Dua orang sedang berjalan santai di jalan setapak itu. Mereka adalah dua pengembara yang singgah sementara waktu ke tempat ini.

Tidak hanya mereka berdua saja, tapi ada tiga orang lainnya yang memilih memisahkan diri dari mereka. Lebih jelasnya, mereka berdua yang memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Hanya sekedar meluangkan waktu berdua saja dan mencari kesempatan untuk bersama.

Mereka adalah satu laki-laki dan satu gadis.

Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan tegap. Berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata saffir biru. Kulitnya berwarna coklat eksotik. Kain hitam melingkari lehernya. Berpakaian kimono hitam dengan obi berwarna jingga di pinggangnya dan celana jingga setengah betis serta dilapisi dengan jubah berwarna jingga. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sendal kayu bertali. Umurnya 18 tahun. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Sedangkan sang gadis, bertubuh mungil. Berambut putih pendek model bob dengan poni longgar yang membingkai dua sisi wajahnya hingga melewati bahu. Bermata emas seperti mata kucing. Berpakaian kimono terusan selutut berwarna merah hati dengan obi berwarna merah muda mengikat bagian bawah dadanya. Di punggungnya, terpasang sebuah pedang yang bernama Kusanagi. Kedua tangannya dibungkus dengan sarung tangan berwarna coklat. Kedua kakinya juga dibungkus dengan sepatu bertali yang terbuat dari kain. Umur 15 tahun. Namanya Toujou Koneko atau Uzumaki Koneko.

Ya, mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja menikah, dua minggu yang lalu. Sebelumnya, status mereka adalah guru dan murid. Naruto adalah guru yang melatih Koneko untuk menjadi pendekar pedang yang hebat. Mereka semakin dekat dan siapa sangka mereka saling jatuh cinta. Hingga Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Koneko saat di desa Hana. Koneko menerima cinta Naruto sekaligus menerima lamaran Naruto untuk menjadi istrinya. Betapa bahagianya mereka berdua setelah menjalani kehidupan baru mereka sebagai suami-istri.

Karena mereka adalah pengembara yang sedang melakukan perjalanan ke desa Konoha, membuat waktu mereka terbatas, tidak leluasa untuk berduaan. Tidak mungkin mereka bermesraan terlalu jauh di alam terbuka. Mereka memaklumi itu dan menggantikan waktu istirahat mereka usai berjalan jauh dengan melakukan latihan pedang atau pengontrolan kekuatan elemen. Kadang-kadang mereka hanya bersantai saja seperti tidur-tiduran di rumput hijau dan mengobrol akrab antara satu sama lainnya, itu kalau Naruto malas melatih Koneko. Dia pasti lebih suka bercerita tentang apa saja, dan Koneko pasti akan mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Kebetulan hari ini, kelompok Naruto sedang melewati perbukitan yang dipenuhi padang rumput yang sangat luas. Tidak bisa dibayangkan, menempuhnya saja memakan waktu seminggu ini. Sungguh melelahkan. Namun, kelompok Naruto tetap senang dan menikmati perjalanan ini dengan penuh sukacita. Mereka selalu bergurau dan berbuat hal-hal konyol untuk memeriahkan suasana perjalanan mereka agar tidak terasa membosankan.

Setelah berjalan hampir tiga jam lamanya, mereka memutuskan berhenti. Teman-teman Naruto yang bernama Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato, beristirahat bersama di sebuah pohon yang sedang berguguran. Naruto langsung mengajak Koneko untuk pergi mencari tempat peristirahatan lain, jauh dari ketiga temannya. Naruto bermaksud ingin berduaan saja dengan Koneko tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu mereka.

Naruto yang berjalan paling depan, sedangkan Koneko berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan bersama dalam diam hingga menemukan jalan setapak di puncak bukit landai. Di bawah bukit itu, ada hamparan rumput hijau yang dipenuhi tanaman bunga yang beranekajenis dan pepohonan yang sedang menguning.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Koneko memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang terasa segar dan menenangkan hati. Langkahnya terhenti ketika menabrak punggung Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

DUK!

Koneko keheranan mengapa Naruto berhenti dan bertanya.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menjawab sambil melihat ke bawah sana. Antara tebing dan permukaan tanah berjarak sekitar 7 meter.

"Kita beristirahat di sini saja."

"Eh? Di tepi bukit ini?"

"Bukan. Di bawah sana."

Di ujung telunjuk yang diarahkan Naruto, tampak hamparan padang rumput yang dipenuhi tanaman bunga. Koneko memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Dia ternganga.

"A-Apa? Beristirahat di bawah sana? Ta-Tapi... Bagaimana caranya kita akan turun?"

BETS!

Mendadak Naruto menggendong Koneko ala bridal style. Koneko kaget.

"Ah... Naruto-kun!?"

"Pegangan yang kuat!"

WHUUUUSH!

Naruto melompat tinggi dan langsung terjun ke bawah sana. Koneko berteriak keras sekali dan merangkul leher Naruto seerat-eratnya. Menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat saking takutnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Ini mengingatkannya saat di air terjun itu. Naruto juga terjun bebas sambil memeluknya erat dan terjatuh masuk ke dalam air sungai.

Tapi, sekarang bukan di air lagi. Melainkan di darat.

HUP!

Mendarat di tanah dengan mulus, Naruto tersenyum karena sukses sampai di bawah tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Namun, Koneko tetap saja berteriak tanpa tahu bahwa Naruto sudah berdiri di tanah lagi - tepatnya di kaki tebing perbukitan.

"Koneko-chan, kita sudah sampai di bawah. Jangan berteriak lagi."

"KYAAAaaa... Eh?!" Koneko membuka matanya dengan cepat dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar."A-Apa!? Kita sudah tiba di bawah?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah..."

"Kamu takut ya?"

"Tentu saja aku takut. Kamu selalu membuatku jantungan saja."

"Hehehe... Maaf."

Tertawa cengengesan, wajah Naruto berseri-seri. Dia menurunkan Koneko.

Sejenak pandangan mereka diedarkan ke segala arah. Terbentang luas pemandangan yang sangat indah. Panorama yang tidak dapat dilukiskan. Hasil ciptaan sang Pencipta alam semesta.

Koneko takjub melihat pemandangan padang rumput di dekat kaki perbukitan itu. Wajahnya bercahaya penuh dengan rona merah di dua pipinya.

"Wah, tempat ini indah sekali! Banyak bunganya lagi."

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Benar, indah sekali. Makanya aku berpikir kita beristirahat saja di sini. Sekalian menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita lagi."

"Waktu bersama?" Koneko mengerutkan keningnya dan merasa aneh dengan kalimat yang diutarakan Naruto."Jangan-jangan kamu berniat begitu padaku lagi di alam terbuka seperti ini. Aku tidak mau!"

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Dia melihat ke arah lain. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata Koneko mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Tidak kok. Maksudku... Kita mengobrol biasa begitu."

"Oh, aku kira itu. Ya sudahlah."

Koneko melangkah duluan. Naruto bengong sebentar dan berjalan cepat menyusulnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Mereka berjalan sampai ke tengah padang rumput. Di mana-mana banyak bunga yang bermekaran. Indah sekali. Bunga-bunga itu baru saja mekar seperti di musim semi.

Merasakan suatu keanehan, Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia berhenti berjalan.

"Hm, Naruto-kun."

Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa banyak bunga yang baru mekar di tempat ini? Padahal sekarang awal musim gugur, kan? Seharusnya semua tanaman akan gugur dan layu."

Mengangkat salah satu alisnya, Naruto sekali lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Benar juga. Bunga-bunga sedang mekar di tempat ini. Padahal di tempat lain, semua tanaman mengalami keguguran. Benar-benar aneh."

"Atau jangan-jangan tempat ini adalah taman dewi bunga."

"Taman dewi bunga?"

"Iya. Aku mendengarnya dari ibu kalau ada sebuah tempat di mana bunga-bunga selalu mekar di setiap musim. Biarpun itu musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur dan musim dingin, tempat ini akan selalu hijau dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang selalu mekar. Mereka tidak akan pernah mati dan selalu hidup subur. Lalu... Kalau ada seorang pria memetik satu bunga dari sini, lalu diberikan pada gadis yang disukainya, maka hubungan mereka akan selalu mekar dan abadi seperti bunga yang terus tumbuh di tempat ini."

"Hmmm... Begitu ya?"

Memegang dagunya dengan tangannya, Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. Kemudian dia berjalan pelan ke arah tanaman bunga mawar putih, Koneko memperhatikannya.

Dipetiknya satu bunga mawar putih yang baru saja mekar, Naruto berbalik dan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar putih itu pada Koneko.

"Ini bunga untukmu...," Naruto tersenyum."Aku akan mencoba membuktikan kalau tempat ini adalah taman dewi bunga. Jika memang benar, berarti hubungan kita ini memang abadi. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh."

Menerima bunga itu dengan perasaan senang, Koneko mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, suamiku."

"Suamiku? Wah, baru kali ini kamu memanggilku dengan panggilan manis seperti itu."

"Ah... Tidak... A-Ano..."

Wajah Koneko memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan buru-buru akan melangkah lagi.

GREP!

Tangan kiri Koneko sukses ditangkap Naruto. Koneko menoleh. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kamu mau kemana, Koneko-chan?"

"Tidak kemana-mana kok."

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

"Ayo? Ayo apa?"

"Kita tidur bersama di sini."

"Apa!? Ti-Tidur bersama!? Ka-Kamu sudah gila ya!?"

"Kenapa kamu bilang aku gila!?"

"Ha-Habisnya... Pikiranmu buruk terus."

"Aku cuma ingin beristirahat saja di sini. Tidur-tiduran sambil bercerita denganmu. Itu maksudku."

"Hah!?"

Ternganga habis setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto yang sesungguhnya, Koneko membeku. Naruto memasang wajah bengongnya.

"Koneko-chan... Kamu kenapa?"

Wajah Koneko memerah dan sedikit sewot. Dia memberontak ingin melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Dasar, Naruto no baka! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ah, iya."

Naruto yang merupakan dewa matahari, melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Koneko. Koneko berbalik dan menatapnya sewot. Naruto hanya tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah itu...

BRUK!

Menjatuhkan dirinya dan berbaring terlentang di atas rerumputan hijau, Naruto merilekskan badannya. Koneko duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya, memilih tidak ikut berbaring di dekatnya. Koneko melepaskan pedang Kusanagi dan diletakkannya di sampingnya. Bunga mawar putih tadi diletaknya di dekat pedang Kusanagi itu.

"Aaaaaaah... Capek sekali...," kata Naruto yang menghelakan napas panjangnya dan meregangkan badannya yang terasa letih. Sesaat ditutupnya kedua matanya, merasakan belaian angin yang mulai datang menerpanya.

WHUUUSH!

Begitu damai dan segar. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Tiupan angin membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar. Hati dan jiwanya merasa tenang dalam berbaring ini. Menuntunnya untuk segera tertidur.

Koneko juga merasakan hal yang sama. Rambut dan pakaiannya ikut diterbangkan angin sehingga berkibar-kibar. Dia tetap bertahan di posisinya dan memandang wajah Naruto begitu lama.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang sekali. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia merasa dingin. Terpesona karena memandang wajah suaminya yang menurutnya sangat menarik hatinya.

'Ah, Naruto-kun... Dia memang tampan. Dia juga keren dan kuat. Pasti selama mengembara, banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa menyukai aku yang hanya biasa-biasa saja? Aku ini tidak sesempurna yang dia mau,' batin Koneko yang merenungkan dirinya.'Dia menerimaku apa adanya. Dia mengatakan aku ini adalah gadis yang sempurna dan idamannya selama ini. Dia sangat mencintai aku. Karena itu, dia melamarku dan menikahiku. Menjadikan aku istrinya. Bukan sebagai kekasihnya. Dia telah mendapatkan semua yang kumiliki. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia miliki. Dia membuat hatiku bahagia. Aku tidak sendirian lagi di dunia ini. Aku punya keluarga sekarang.'

Tersenyum dengan perasaan hangat, Koneko menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang pipi Naruto. Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan merasakan pipinya dielus pelan oleh tangan Koneko.

"Koneko-chan? Kenapa?"

Menggeleng pelan, Koneko tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak ada."

"Terus kenapa kamu mengelus pipiku?"

"Aku ingin mengelus pipimu saja."

"Oh ya? Tidak ada maksud lain, kan?"

"Tidak."

Naruto tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Koneko yang mengelus pipinya. Lalu diciumnya punggung tangan Koneko itu dengan lembut.

Sesudah itu, Naruto tetap menggenggam tangan Koneko dengan erat. Dia memandang langit yang cerah. Awan-awan putih membentuk seperti sekawanan domba dan menutupi seluruh langit sehingga menghalangi sinar matahari. Suasana menjadi teduh dan tidak terik.

Koneko juga melihat ke arah langit. Dia terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Keheningan datang untuk beberapa menit di antaranya dan Naruto.

Suara Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan itu sehingga keheningan itu pergi.

"Koneko-chan..."

"Hm? Apa?"

Beralih memandang ke arah Naruto, Koneko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Sewaktu kamu pergi mengembara sendirian, sebelum bertemu denganku, apa ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu?"

Naruto tetap memandang langit. Dia masih terbaring di rerumputan sembari menggenggam tangan Koneko. Wajahnya kelihatan serius.

"Hmmm...," Koneko berpikir sebentar untuk mengingatnya."Aku rasa ada."

"Apa? Ada ya?"

Spontan Naruto bangkit dari baringnya dan duduk. Sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Iya. Ada."

"Siapa dia?"

"Kenapa kamu ingin tahu?"

"Aku ingin tahu saja."

"Kamu cemburu?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sangat serius. Menatap Koneko dengan intens. Koneko tertegun sebentar lalu berkata.

"Kalau cemburu, kenapa kamu bertanya begitu? Aku tidak akan menceritakannya kalau itu membuatmu cemburu."

"Ceritakan saja. Sekarang giliran kamu yang bercerita. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Iya, baiklah."

Mengangguk pelan, Koneko berwajah serius dan melihat ke arah lain. Naruto siap-siap memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan cerita Koneko.

"Waktu itu, aku baru pertama kali pergi mengembara setelah desa tempat tinggalku hancur karena diserang kelompok naga hitam. Aku langsung meninggalkan desa Kuoh bersama para warga desa yang selamat. Aku memisahkan diri dari mereka dan memilih pergi mengembara sendirian. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Aku hanya diberi pesan dari kakakku agar mencari orang yang bisa menjadi guruku. Jika hatiku berdetak kencang ketika bertemu seseorang, maka seseorang itulah yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi guruku. Atas dasar itu, aku memantapkan hatiku untuk pergi jauh. Aku juga tidak mengetahui secara pasti tentang wilayah atau nama suatu desa. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk terus melangkah, meskipun di dalam hatiku ini merasa takut untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh. Sering kali, aku menemukan kelompok perampok yang menghadang jalanku. Juga ada kelompok penjahat yang berusaha menggodaku. Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan bela diri yang diajarkan langsung oleh ayahku. Hingga aku merasa aman ketika bepergian sendirian. Lalu..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku pernah diserang dari belakang oleh kelompok penjahat saat berada di desa lain. Aku dipukul dari belakang dan membuatku pingsan. Untung ada laki-laki yang menyelamatkan aku sebelum aku dibawa oleh kelompok penjahat ke tempat yang sepi. Aku akan diperkosa jika dia tidak menyelamatkan aku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya."

"Siapa nama laki-laki itu?"

"Namanya... Kiba Yuuto. Dia juga pengembara dan ahli pedang seperti kamu. Saat berjumpa pertama kali dengannya, hatiku berdetak kencang dan menyangka dia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi guruku. Dia juga baik dan perhatian seperti kamu. Namun, sayangnya..."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto penasaran dan melihat ekspresi wajah Koneko yang berubah menjadi suram. Kedua mata Koneko meredup.

"Dia... Meninggal karena diserang monster di hutan saat pergi mengembara denganku. Saat-saat terakhirnya, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku terkejut dan hanya bisa menangis tanpa menjawab perkataannya..."

Tetesan air bening berjatuhan dan menimpa bumi. Koneko menangis terisak-isak karena membayangkan adegan yang terjadi pada saat laki-laki yang bernama Yuuto itu meninggal dunia. Tragedi yang mengerikan dan tidak akan pernah dia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik rambut putihnya yang melambai-lambai. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Koneko, Naruto berwajah suram. Dia menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya dan memberikan rasa nyaman untuk menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah... Jangan menangis. Dia pasti sudah tenang di alam sana."

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku tahu. Tapi, aku sangat sedih jika teringat tentang dia."

"Aku mengerti. Menangislah sesuka hatimu sampai hatimu lega ya."

"Hn. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Koneko menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Naruto memeluknya semakin erat dan menunggu hatinya merasa lega. Dia memilih diam sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Koneko.

Tak lama kemudian, Koneko berhenti menangis. Sisa-sisa air matanya dihapus dengan jempol Naruto. Dia tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang mulai cerah.

"Maaf, aku malah menangis seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto memegang dua pipi Koneko."Yang penting, kamu sudah berhenti menangis sekarang. Perasaanmu sudah menjadi lebih lega, kan?"

"Iya. Sudah lega."

"Baguslah."

Naruto tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk halus kedua pipi Koneko. Dia merasa ikut lega karena Koneko tidak sedih lagi.

"Tapi, apa kamu menyukai Kiba Yuuto itu? Kamu pernah mengembara bersama dia, kan?"

"Aku tidak suka dia. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya."

"Benar kok."

"Buktinya?"

"Buktinya... Sekarang aku sudah menjadi istrimu."

Wajah Koneko sedikit sewot. Ekspresi marahnya sangat lucu sehingga membuat Naruto menjadi sangat geram.

NGEK!

Dicubitnya kedua pipi Koneko dengan kuat. Koneko memekik karena merasa kesakitan.

"KYAAAAA! SAKIT! JANGAN CUBIT PIPIKU!"

PLAK!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Koneko kelepasan kontrol dan tidak sengaja menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras. Naruto ambruk dan tepar di rerumputan dengan pipi yang membiru. Dia pingsan.

BRUK!

Hening.

Koneko terpaku dengan wajah syok.

"..."

Kemudian, dia menjerit keras dan mengguncang tempat itu.

"WUAAAAH! NARUTO-KUN, MAAFKAN AKU!"

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan kuat dan berharap Naruto segera sadar. Dia panik sekali. Takut Naruto tidak akan sadar lagi karena dia sudah menampar pipi Naruto sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak mau Naruto pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

"Naruto-kun... Sadar... Sadar... Kumohon... Sadarlah...," Koneko terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemas."Aku berjanji tidak akan menamparmu lagi. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Saking panik dan takutnya, sampai-sampai membuat Koneko menangis lagi. Dia memegang bahu Naruto dengan erat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto pura-pura pingsan. Salah satu mata Naruto terbuka. Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya.

"Benar kalau kamu mau berjanji untuk tidak menamparku lagi?"

"Iya, aku janji."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

"Baiklah... Eh!?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Koneko menatap ke arah Naruto. Dia berhenti menangis dan memasang wajah bengong. Dilihatnya, Naruto menyengir lebar.

Wajah Koneko menjadi merah padam. Kedua matanya menajam. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kamu membohongiku! Kamu pura-pura pingsan rupanya!"

"Hehehe... Maaf."

"Huh... Kamu ini. MENYEBALKAN!"

Bangkit berdiri dengan kesal, Koneko hendak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tidak membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja.

GYUT!

Tangan Koneko sukses ditangkap oleh Naruto. Menarik Koneko kembali duduk di sampingnya. Dia tetap terbaring di tanah dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Koneko.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi!"

"Huh... Habisnya kamu membohongiku."

"Maafkan aku. Aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Iya. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

"Apa!?"

Kedua mata Koneko melotot. Naruto bersikap serius sembari tetap menggenggam tangan Koneko.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Kamu tidak mencintaiku?"

"A-Aku cinta kamu kok."

"Kalau cinta, ciumlah aku di sini."

Naruto menunjuk bibirnya. Wajah Koneko memerah. Dia menghelakan napasnya sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah... Jika itu maumu."

"Terima kasih istriku."

Tersenyum lembut, Naruto menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Menawan hati Koneko sehingga menuntun Koneko untuk mendekatinya. Wajah Koneko perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto menunggunya dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar.

Akhirnya keinginan Naruto tercapai. Dia mendapatkan ciuman dari istrinya. Merangkul leher istrinya dengan erat untuk memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka.

Begitu lama, mereka melepaskannya. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Sudah cukup sampai di sini saja...," Koneko menatap wajah Naruto dalam jarak yang sangat dekat."Jangan meminta lebih dari ini. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Tidak akan. Aku tahu itu."

"Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Iya."

Naruto melepaskan Koneko. Koneko ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum dan memandang ke arah langit. Menghelakan napas panjangnya.

"Aaaaaaaah... Senang rasanya punya istri itu. Aku bisa bermesraan dengannya setiap saat. Ciumannya terasa lembut dan membekas di bibirku. Andai sekali lagi, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya... Jika dia mengizinkan aku menciumnya lagi sebelum melakukan perjalanan jauh lagi."

Dia membicarakan hal itu pada langit. Koneko yang mendengarkannya, merasa malu dan merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Dia menyahut.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kamu mengatakan hal yang aneh pada langit."

Pandangan Naruto teralih pada Koneko. Dia tertawa cengengesan.

"Biarkan saja. Hehehe..."

"Ah, kamu ini."

"Aku ingin menciummu lagi. Sekali ini saja."

Saffir biru itu bercahaya penuh harapan saat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang emas itu. Membius hati lawan bicaranya yang berada di sampingnya ini.

Tidak bisa menolak keinginan suaminya yang sangat dia cintai, Koneko mengangguk disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Iya. Sekali saja ya. Tapi, jangan lebih dari itu. Ingat itu, Naruto-kun."

"Aku ingat. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin menciummu saja."

Senang sekali. Naruto bergeser dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada wajah Koneko. Dia menutupi tubuh Koneko dengan tubuhnya. Kedua pipi Koneko dipegangnya erat. Koneko menahan napasnya dan menutup kedua matanya bersamaan bibirnya disentuh dengan bibir Naruto. Giliran Naruto yang menciumnya. Itu berlangsung dua kali dan begitu lama.

Usai itu, mereka terbaring miring dan saling bertatapan erat. Tangan mereka saling terkait. Tersenyum senang dengan belaian angin yang terus menemani mereka. Suasana dingin dan romantis tercipta di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah merasa puas karena sudah menciummu hari ini."

"Hn. Bersabarlah, Naruto-kun. Aku akan menemanimu sekali lagi saat kita tiba di desa lain. Kita akan berbulan madu lagi."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Naruto tersenyum. Mengelus pipi Koneko dengan pelan. Koneko juga tersenyum.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah."

"Bangunkan aku kalau kita mau berangkat lagi ya."

"Iya. Aku juga akan tidur di sini, bersamamu."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan."

"Hmmm...," Koneko tersenyum lagi."Aku akan tidur sekarang. Jaga aku ya, Naruto-kun."

"Tentu saja."

Membelai puncak rambut Koneko yang terasa halus, Naruto tersenyum dan menebarkan aura kasih sayangnya pada Koneko. Koneko menutup kedua matanya. Tangannya tetap digenggam oleh Naruto. Merasakan ketenangan dan damai saat berbaring bersama Naruto seperti ini.

Beberapa menit, dia sudah benar-benar terlelap. Giliran Naruto yang kini merasakan kedua matanya terasa berat. Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya menutup. Dalam sekejap saja, dia sudah melayang-layang ke alam tidur. Tidak bergerak lagi. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Koneko dengan erat.

Sepasang suami-istri sudah tertidur di tengah taman bunga itu. Angin terus berdesir dan menemani mereka yang sedang beristirahat. Kelopak-kelopak bunga tampak berguguran dan beterbangan ke udara. Melayang-layang rendah menuju ke arah mereka.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga berputar-putar di sekitar Naruto dan Koneko. Membentuk wujud seperti manusia. Berjenis kelamin perempuan. Berambut panjang. Memakai kimono terusan panjang. Senyuman tampak terukir di wajahnya. Mengeluarkan suara yang indah dan menggema.

"Dewa matahari dan dewi bumi. Kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan berjodoh. Kalian sangat serasi. Kelaknya hidup kalian bahagia dan abadi bersama dua anak kalian. Aku mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian, walaupun itu sudah terlambat."

Dia menghilang dan terurai menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga lagi. Entah kemana perginya. Tiada yang tahu.

Dialah sosok dewi bunga itu. Penjaga tempat ini. Tempat yang disinggahi Naruto dan Koneko. Tempat itu kini diselimuti dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga beterbangan dan berputar-putar menerpa mereka berdua. Memberikan tanda ucapan selamat atas pernikahan antara dewa matahari dan dewi bumi. Ikut berbahagia bersama di hari indah ini.

Begitulah tentang kisah yang terselip di antara para pengembara. Kisah cinta Naruto dan Koneko yang terbentuk pada zaman Heian. Cinta mereka selalu abadi dan kuat seperti bunga yang tumbuh abadi di taman dewi bunga ini. Anugerah yang terindah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **One shoot spesial dari cerita "The Wanderers."**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Sekian...**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Senin, 19 Desember 2016**


End file.
